Death In My Eyes
by Quiet Harmony-chan
Summary: *Re-write of Death Shall Take Thee* No matter where you go people die. It was a fact of life that Candice not only understood but embraced, yet in this new world she begins to see things differently as the lies of her life are slowly peeled away revealing a monster. NightmarexOC
1. Chapter 1

Sunlight fell down on the old-fashioned southern porch, its perfect aim was periodically interrupted by two pairs of bare feet swinging on a creaky, wooden porch swing. It's creaking was accompanied by off-key humming from an older looking woman with graying blonde hair and half closed blue eyes.

"Mom you're butchering that song!"

The older woman stopped the swing, with one foot and twisted herself around to stare at a languidly slouching nineteen year old girl. "Now don'tchya even dare accuse me of such a crime! I've sung Maddona since before you were born, Candice."

Candice rolled her brown eyes and put a cigarette in her mouth, not wanting to argue with her mother. Just as she flicked her lighter sending up a plume of orange fire, a blast of fresh air whipped through the small yard rustling the trees, honeysuckle vines, and taking out her fire.

"Damn," She flicked the small bauble again. "that always happens to me."

"You shouldn't be smokin' anyway." Her mother said as she took out a small tin. "Chewing tobacco is healthier."

"Mom, you still get mouth cancer."

A smile twisted onto her mouth when her mother waved her arm. Casting the output and smoke off the porch to meander with the candy smell that wafted from the honey suckle that took over their dilapidated shed that housed the old Christmas ornaments.

Candice had been born in this house that her mother had grown up in, and eventually inherited when her grandparents died in a car crash twelve years ago. She could still see where her father measured her against the old apple tree that only gave wormy fruit, and the rope swing he had made for her sixth birthday.

No, this place wasn't amazing. The house's roof had managed to make a leak in every room, and a new coat of brown paint could be slapped on the kitchen, but this was the place that no one would judge her for having six tattoos and only dream in life was getting married and becoming a mother. Heck even her 'old fashioned' ideas weren't minded on this little plot of land most people would find ugly.

Candice brought her feet off the porch, peeling more of the dark green paint. "You think I'll do good in college?"

Her mother glanced up from her romance novel. "Baby, you're going so you can do good for yourself, it may not be your dream, but it'll get you on the right track."

A dark red flushed over her high cheek bones, making her mother squeal in delight and pat the dark, curly hair forced into a low ponytail. "I haven't seen you look that cute in years, I'ma get the camera."

Candice watched her mother slide off the swing and go back into the house, bringing out the spicy , wholesome smell of jambalaya as she did.

When her mother slammed the screen door shut and her loud footsteps disappeared, Candice laid her face against her knobby knees and closed her eyes. It was warm and the day had been all together lazy, in fact she hadn't gotten up until noon. So now was a perfect time to relax before her mother decided to become an excitable three-year old.

_Did you know every game has its rules?_

Sluggishly opening her eyes, Candice glanced around before sliding them shut again, deciding the statement belonged to her mother's soap opera.

_Rules that are meant to be broken._

A smile formed on her lips as the saying 'Drugs, sex, and rock-n-roll formed in her mind.

_There are rules for those who don't play as well, I look forward for your participation, you can't refuse..._

**BAM!**

The girl's eyes snapped open and she immediately sat up, ignoring the painful pops that went down her spine. Looking around her dried up yard she didn't see anything out of the ordinary. Glancing over to her left, she wrinkled her nose at the rusty screen door shaking her head. She hated that thing with a passion, as a child she swore it was a monster trying to eat her, the statements from her older sister did not help her philosophy either...

"Candice go check to see if that damn cat pushed over my pots, please!"

Carefully bending her legs out of the awkward position they were in, and heaving herself out of the swing, she dusted paint chips off her cargo shorts. " 'Kay!"

She don't bother slipping on the black flip-flops that were under the swing and strode off the small porch barefoot, cursing as she walked across the prickly, dried up grass and hot pebbles. It was a bad habit she picked up from her own laziness and it had resulted to more than one trip to the hospital. But seeing as she wasn't going that far from the house she saw no need for the cheap, plastic shoes that would put uncomfortable burns on her feet.

Ignoring the pain in her feet she finally made it to the old it was a plastic shelf that housed her mother's vegetable plants. Viney tomatoes, limp squash, and a few strawberry bushes had made its way onto the sad excuse for shelving, all never making it to harvest time thanks to the neighbor's cat. It was a big one with ugly green eyes and pretty black fur, that had an appetite for rotten tomatoes. Candice's mother said it was bad luck and was going to kill it with the shot-gun one of these days.

However all twenty tera-cotta pots sat up straight up. Humming, she mindlessly picked a large yellow tomato and bite into it, savoring the tangy taste of the fruit. This wasn't her favorite food, that was reserved to peanuts and peanut products, but this was one of the few veggies she willingly ate.

Wiping away the juice dribbling down her chin and throw the viny bit into the neighbor's yard, just to hear a high-pitched sound between a grunt and a squeal. Raising an eyebrow she leaned over and grasp the chain link fence, her mother insisted on setting this up so close to the neighbor's yard just to get them off her back about the shed, and looked around.

This yard wasn't too different from her own, the lawn looked half dead, there were a few trees growing up, and it had a swing on the porch painted a garish yellow. In the yard however was a sleeping mutt chained to the porch, and a white rabbit wearing clothes.

She stared at the poor rabbit. "They would dress their pets up, rich-wanna-be's."

Candice carefully climbed over the fence and pick the bunny up, petting its soft fur. It was much smoother than it should have been for a Florida White, but too big for an Angora. She put her face into its fur smelling a musky scent wafting around with tea...

"You're one strange bunny." She hoisted it into her purple T-shirt, keeping one hand on it as she climbed the fence. Yes this is technically stealing, but she probably just saved it from dying...Of embarrassment, speaking of which. Upon looking down at the rabbit to make sure it didn't die during their crossing , she found pink staining it's cheeks.

"I'm not that chesty bunny," She said while petting the thin ears. "I'm barely making a double B."

That must have been the last straw, it scratched and kicked in her shirt, making tiny holes that she'd never bother to sew. Grasping it by the loose skin of it's back she hauled it out of her shirt and placed it on the ground.

With a puff of sweet smelling smoke that engulfed the area, Candice rubbed her eyes, just to see a full grown man standing in front of her. His red eyes held a hopeful expression that could barely be seen thanks to the glare on his glasses.

"AAHHHH-" A gloved hand clamped over her mouth and dragged her away.

She shifted her body, kicking and trying to stay put, but he seems undaunted by the pain. If anything his speed seemed to pick up, then without warning his entire body stiffens before the feeling of them leaving the ground become apparent. It takes several seconds for Candice's mind to create an answer, but when it did her heart practically stopped.

They were falling.

**...**

**A/N: There, a simple re-write of a complicated story.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: You know that feeling that you got a lot done and you don't want to go back and do it again? That's why this fic hasn't been updated in so long.**

**Choas-Dark-Lord: Thanks, I didn't make it to be that way but I'm glad you think so.**

**Senna Bluefire: Yes I will. I have both stories still on my account so you guys can see what I changed. I personally love doing that with other people's fics, so I thought you guys would enjoy it too.**

**...**

Falling head first down a giant hole was by no means fun or entertaining. The first few minutes were pure torture, the falling sensation causing her poor heart to practically beat out of her chest. Yet after five minutes she was so bored that she was ready to fall asleep. Her captor, however, seemed ever so excited and entertained by the fact that they were falling that she was legitimately jealous.

"Oi, Playboy!" The rabbit man glanced over to her. "How much longer are we going to be falling?"

"Not longer now, you must wait and calm down."

Was he rhyming? Before she could ponder the reason for this any longer a bright light began glimmering at the end of the tunnel. It wasn't those pretty, sparkly lights that you wanted to reach out and catch, but that obvious sunlight that was reflected off a hard surface. Unfourtenetly Candice was just close enough to see said surface, it was an off white stone that looked perfectly clean and smooth.

"Oh my gosh!" Candice reached out into the darkness around her to grab something, but only came up with empty air. "You stupid Playboy, you're gonna kill us!"

"Don't be such a fool." He took out a clock from his jacket pocket and as if by magic they were now a mere inches above the ground, their bodies just barely touching it. "See, you wouldn't have died."

"Huh?" Candice reached down to touch the stones, but immediately fell flat on her back. A jolt of pain spread through her spine and reached her head, making her teeth click in discomfort. For several seconds she just laid there, her body heaving as it got used to the pain and warm stones, and almost drowsy feeling entering her system.

"Well, that went better than I expected." He took out his watch again. "And I'll even be on time for that gathering."

"What, a slave auction?" Candice muttered.

The rabbit man placed his watch back, his hands still roaming his jacket. "No, I have no interest in slaves."

He kneeled down to her level and held out a small vial filled with a clear liquid. On its stopper was a small clover that had a surprising amount of detail. Candice stared at it for a long moment before looking back up at her captor. "Hell no."

"And why not?"

"Because I no it's a drug that you freaks use to get girls like me to go to your auctions!" She raised up a hand and pointed a finger at his face. "And I will not be sold to some weirdo as a sex slave!"

The rabbit man opened his mouth, but was surprised to find a coldly gleaming knife pointing up at him. A look of determination shone in those dark brown eyes, the small mouth set into a hard-line as she stared up at him, still flat on the ground. He was unsure what to think about this situation, he never knew foreigners to own a weapon, this was the first time he had seen it.

Reaching out a hand he moved to grip her wrist, nearly getting cut when she rolled onto her stomach and tried to swipe at him. "Now, Ms. Candice please try to understand the situation."

"I understand perfectly, now let go!" She twisted her arm around, trying to find a way to get it loose without cutting herself.

"No you do not, so please listen."

"Why should I, Playboy!"

"Peter White."

Blinking, Candice looked up at her captor. "What?"

"My name," He said. "it's Peter White."

Candice grit her teeth and began pulling backwards. "I heard you perfectly the first time, I'm just trying to figure out why I should care what your name is!"

"Because I hold the key to getting you home."

Candice's eyes widened and she stopped struggling. She couldn't believe that someone who had just kidnapped her would offer her a way home. This sounded something that was too good to be true, or a dirty way to start Stockholm Syndrome. "You do?"

Peter nodded. "Yes, and all you have to do is drink that liquid."

What if that was a trap? What if everything that was coming out of this man's mouth was meant to coax her into a world of servitude and misery? This man wouldn't go through all the trouble of kidnapping her for no reason...Right? Then again if he had the key and was willingly offering it, then she could be missing her only chance in getting back home.

Slowly getting onto her knees she nodded. "All right, I'll take the stuff, just let me go so I can do it."

Peter let go of her and watched as she stood up...And ran to the edge of the building. "Candice wait!"

"Sayonara, Playboy!"

Without letting herself think of the massive height, she slowly crawled down the Tower, using the many chinks and holes to her advantage. Tree climbing wasn't an unknown art to her, but climbing a tower was different. The ground was further away, just a miserable dot of greens and browns that made her stomach slosh. Then there was the pain going through her arms and legs, it all burned and threatened to pop if she wasn't careful. "I'm really starting to regret this!"

**...**

Gray did not mind his job too much. Being an assistant to a powerful Roleholder within a neutral territory wasn't the worse job on the planet. Of course there was the fact that his boss was constantly hiding from him...and refused to take his medicine...and refused to do any form of work at all...

Sighing he sat down his load of paper work at an empty desk and decided to take a well deserved break. For the last six time changes he had been orgainizing paperwork for the meeting in the next twenty time changes, all of which needed his boss' approval. Seeing as how his boss was nowhere to be found, and he was tired of looking, it was about time for a break.

Going to a balcony he leaned against it and took out a cigarette, lighting it up with a cheap lighter he bought the last time he was in town. The taste of ash and nicotine sending his taste buds into a world of prefered flavor and relaxation. Now that he didn't have all his worries on his mind he could honestly see what a good day it was. The sky was a perfect shade of pale blue with only a handful of clouds scattered about. The trees were shadowing the many mushrooms that were growing on the ground and shielded his view of town. The only thing that would make it perfect was if Ali-

"Ahh!"

Without warning a flash of purple and blue fell beside him, the small mass twitching on occasion. "God damn." It moaned, before flipping onto its back revealing a...girl.

Within seconds Grey had put out his cigarette and brought a knife to her throat, the cold metal caressing her dark skin. "So who died to give you those eyes?" He asked, his own yellow gaze taking in her dark brown.

The girl frowned, but didn't move. "No one did, but if you have some drugs I will happily take them because this head ache is gonna kill me."

"My knife will if you don't tell me what you're doing here," He pressed down a little harder, a small stream of blood coming from the wound. "the meeting is in twenty time changes."

"I..." She blinked again, her eyes sliding close. "I don't know..."

"Hey!"

But it was too late, it was obvious this girl was asleep and wasn't going to wake up any time soon. Yanking her up, Gray looped one arm under her legs and the other around her back. Jostling her into a position that allowed his knife to be close to her neck, he maneuvered her again, just for his hand to slip by her back. His gold eyes widened in shock and he held her much more delicately now that he understood the treasure that he was holding.

"Lord Nightmare!" Gray called out as he entered into the office again. "That Rabbit did it again!"

Within seconds a young man with violet hair and a sickly, pale complexion materialized in front of him with a knowing smirk on his lips. "He did indeed." He pointed to a low couch situated by a brick fireplace that was well tided yet not in use. "Leave her there for now."

Gray did as he was told, being careful as humanly possible. Before he thought that she was some rookie RoleHolder that was much too small and pathetic to do much of anything, and while he was correct in the last assumption, he now knew that she was simply a wandering foreigner who was probably scared, tired, and alone.

**...**

Candice glanced around at the glassy, gray world that she found herself in. Fog floated around her bare ankles yet she didn't feel cold, in fact it was rather warm, almost like a sauna. She wasn't sure how long she had been standing around this place, every moment that ticked by could have been an entire hour, and she wouldn't have realized it thanks to the repetitive feeling she got from this place.

In the end it annoyed her.

_"The hell am I doing here?" _She sighed and sat on the ground. _"I know I got kidnapped, then I escaped..."_

The image of her falling beside a man with blue hair suddenly stuck out like a sore thumb. Biting down on her pinkie finger in distress she shook her head as she processed the information. That was the last thing she remembered though, he hadn't touched her or anything, so why was she here?

_"Unless this entire thing is a dream..." _Her eyes widened at the thought. _"Of course it is! It's impossible for someone to kidnap you via a hole in the ground, besides humans don't have bunny ears anyway...Unless they're from Playboy."_

"I hate to disappoint you," A heavily masculine voice said. "but this in fact, reality."

Looking up at the sky she removed her pinkie from her mouth. "God? You've come to damn me, haven't you?"

"I am not god and I am not here to judge." Out of the darkness of her artificial ceiling came a young man. From what Candice could tell he was much too thin and pale, signaling that he was either sick or an albino. He had one(?) gray eye, the other covered by a black eye patch, and violet hair.

_"Holy shit, that guy's flying!"_

A smug smirk made his way onto his lips. "Yes I am," He gave a polite bow. "my name is Nightmare, and you are?"

"Dunno, you tell me, mind reader."

He tilted his head to the side as if thinking. "Your name is Candice-Bridgette Marie Williams, but you introduce yourself as Candice."

Said girl just stared up at him for several seconds before rubbing her temples. "Dude, I hope those cigarettes I was smoking earlier weren't blunts, 'cause a freaking drug trip is the only way to explain this."

"Drugs?" Nightmare shook his head. "Allow me to explain. The White Rabbit took you down a rabbit hole, correct?"

"Yeah." She said slowly. "But I just figured out that all of this is either a dream or drug trip."

"Not so, that is how you get here." He explained. "The Tower that you fell on top of was mine, but it resides in a world called Clover Country."

_"Huge tower. long pipe, compensating much?"_

Without warning a wheezing cough came from Nightmare, his hands over his lips as tremor after tremor shook his body. Candice watched with a raised eyebrow as he slowly began floating down to her level, making her realize that this guy was much frailer up close.

Patting him on the back she, awkwardly watched him. "Are you alright? Do you need to-wait there's no inhalers..."

After a few moment the coughing stopped, but as he removed his hands dots of blood could be seen staining his pale skin. Candice backed up somewhat, her own face paling as she saw the effects of the coughing fit. "You dying dude?"

"No, I'm just sick." He said dismissively.

"Really 'cause it looked like you hacking up blood."

He sat up straight, chest puffed out like a young rooster trying to impress a female. "I'm a great and powerful incubus, a little blood won't kill me."

"Incubus?"

Now any young person with some knowledge on ancient literature probably knows what an incubus is. Candice happened to be one of those people thanks to obsessing over being one of the best in school. Her studies occasionally went into a gray area that young, pure, virgin minds shouldn't jump into.

Her face turned red and she backed up somewhat, fear twisting itself onto her face as she recognized exactly what he was. "You're a sex demon?!"

**...**

**A/N: And that's how all good conversations ought to be stopped. I'm sorry, but a lot of those lines I couldn't resist. XD**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hi all! Back with an all new chapter, I hope you enjoy it!**

**Senna Bluefire: I don't mean to make her bolder, just much less trusting and accepting of the situation. The first time around Candice didn't have a cemented personality until towards the end, here I'm trying to start it out early on. Don't worry, she'll be much less...'bold' as the story progresses.**

**...**

As soon as the words left her mouth, the world around her shattered. Millions of glass shards twirled and flew before her eyes, the sound of harsh coughing filling her ears. The cool taste of water was on her tongue and the feeling that someone was gently rubbing her head overwhelmed her. Slowly her senses began leveling out, her eyes opening up to see a high vaulted ceiling.

"My god, I think I've taken acid."

"No, you just had a concussion."

Turning her head she noticed the blue haired man from earlier. A soft yet worried expression was on his handsome face, which contrasted heavily with the one of dislike and distrust from earlier. In fact, now that she was thinking about it, both expressions made him look very handsome and she didn't mind being on the receiving end of his glare.

"Um, yeah." She moved to sit up, but stopped when a dull throbbing could be felt at the back of her head. "Yeah, I can feel it alright."

The man knelt down, taking out a small bottle of pills. "Your pain medication must have worn off." He poured out two and handed them to her. "It makes sense since it's been an entire time change."

She took the blue pills, downing them carefully since both were big enough to be considered a jumbo jelly bean. Quickly drinking the water, she clicked her tongue as the bitter after taste coated her taste buds. As she handed the cup back to the man she raised an eyebrow when she caught him staring at her. "You okay?"

The man blinked and stiffly stood up. "Yes, I'm just not used to someone simply taking their medicine."

She raised an eyebrow. "You baby-sit a lot of kids?"

"Well..."

"I'm not a child!" Forming through absolutely nothing was Nightmare. A childish glare was set on his pale face, his arms were crossed, and he was sitting next to Candice. "I am the Lord of Clover Tower, not a sniveling brat!"

Ignoring the pain in her head Candice promptly sat up and struggled to swing her legs over the side of the couch, just to fall on her face again. Within seconds she was up and on the other side of the room with her fingers forming a cross. "Keep the hell away from me!"

The blue haired man gave her a blank look while Nightmare flushed a dark red. "Lord Nightmare, what did you do to her exactly?"

"Lord? So you're in on this too?" Her gaze now took them both in with unrestricted horror. "Is this some kind of alien colony?" Her eyes widened. "Did that guy actually set me up, knowing I'd escape and randomly fall next to a hot guy? Dammit I knew those damn ears meant what I thought they meant!"

"Calm down Candice and listen." Nightmare said slowly. "You were not brought here to be harmed-"

"That's what they all say."

"You were brought for another reason."

The girl shook her head. "Hell no! I'm not about to be incubated!"

"What are you-"

The blue haired man sighed and placed the mug on a nearby table. "I think you're explaining this wrong, Lord Nightmare, she's not as understanding as Alice."

"Was that the last girl?" Candice asked.

He nodded. "She is the current player of the game."

Her nose wrinkled and she brought her pinkie to her lips, still keeping her other fingers in the form of a cross. "...So this is like one of those strange games?"

"Yes."

"No!" Nightmare shouted, utterly disturbed by the images making their way through the girl's mind. "That is _not _what this is about!"

The girl glared at him. "Stay the hell out of my mind, incubus! Don't you have some poor girl to rape in her dreams or something?" She shook her head. "The girl probably has to endure tentacle rape, poor thing."

And cue an insane amount of blood covering the floors.

**...**

"So this place is Wonderland?" Candice was now sitting down properly with a mug of coffee in her hands. After Nightmare had properly upchucked his lungs and Gray, the blue haired man, had gotten out of his state of shock; he had promptly explained what was going on. This had been a complicated process since Candice refused to listen to any of it, still weary over her safety. Thus the three came to a compromise, Candice would listen and they would keep away from her.

Nightmare nodded. "Yes, though I'm not sure why Peter brought you here. I suspect it may have something to do with Alice, but I never would have thought..."

"Maybe he decided that this world needs fresh blood."

"You're never going to believe that this place is not a rape scenario are you?"

"Nope~."

Getting up from his chair, Gray took the platter that held some mugs and empty plates. "Whether you believe us or not you're still a participant of this game. Because you're a foreigner no one would want to harm you in anyway."

"Is that why you didn't stab me earlier, because you realized I was a foreigner?"

"Yes." His grip on the platter tightened. "It is not against the rules to kill a foreigner, but they are precious here."

"But why?"

Gray opened his mouth, but stopped as his face became stony. "It's a rule Ms. Candice don't think too deeply about it."

The girl watched as he left the room, leaving Candice and Nightmare alone. Bringing a knee up into the chair she laid her head on it, biting down in her pinkie and stared at the incubus across the room. She was still a little tense with the entire idea of being in the same room as an incubus, but would accept the fact that he wouldn't touch her...for now.

Seeing as how her safety was not assured, she could now focus on what in the hell was going on. She understood that Wonderland was a totally different world that the _'White Rabbit' _had dragged her into and that she was a _'foreigner' _because she wasn't born here, but the entire premise made no sense. It sounded like a terrible acid trip with all the pretty colors and not enough creepy imagery.

"So..."She took her finger out of her mouth. "You explained plenty of nothing to me, but how exactly do I get out of here?"

He stared at her, probably expecting something about rape, and gave an answer. "Your vial."

"What vial?"

The incubus raised an eyebrow. "The vial you drank the liquid from."

"Oh..." Her thoughts went back to the medication she refused."So, what happens if you don't have the vial?"

His eye narrowed. "You didn't drink the medicine, did you?"

The girl shrugged. "I thought it was a drug."

"You're just a trusting girl aren't you."

"Yup~."

Nightmare held out a hand, resulting a a glittery glow before a small vial appeared in his hand. It was identical to the one that Peter had tried to give her. "Here, this is the key for you to return home. As you interact with the citizens of Wonderland the vial's liquid will refill and you can return home if you choose to."

Crawling out of her chair she hesitantly went over to the incubus, glancing up at him before grasping the cool vial in her hand. It was smooth and cold as if it had just been taken out of the refrigerator. Holding it up to the light she stared at the clear liquid for several seconds before undoing the top. The seal broke with a low pop and the smell of lemon juice and something spicy invaded her nose.

_"Here goes..."_

She shut her eyes and downed the medicine in one gulp like a shot of whiskey, a bitter taste quickly taking over her senses before being soothed by a sweet after taste that reminded her of gummy bears.

"That was disgusting." She dead panned, placing the small top back on the vial and handing it back to the incubus.

"No, you can keep it."

Candice oh'd and stuffed it into her pocket, the same one that held her knife and lighter. Not quite sure what to do now she sat back down into the chair just for the warm sensation of sleep to prick at the back of her mind. She blinked wearily and rubbed her eyes just for the sensation to worsen. "W-what's going on?"

Nightmare stood up and gently placed a hand on her forehead, the cool skin on her own only helping to further her lethargy. "It's only an effect of the medicine you'll be back to normal soon."

The girl moaned and shook her head, shifting in her chair so she could sit up properly, but only slid back down as she fell asleep. Nightmare pushed some of the dark hair out of her face, taking in her features properly for the first time. She wasn't that small, in reality her height was average for a woman, and wasn't that thin either. The best way to describe her was a rebellious looking rock star with soft features in the eye and face area. She was so unlike the other foreigner that was running about Wonderland who had soft and girly features all the way around. Even her thoughts of this world was different, holding a massive amount of distrust laced with curiosity instead of disbelief as Alice had.

"What will we do with her, Lord Nightmare?" Gray asked as he came back in the room. In his hands was a thick book that had a silver amulet stuck to the middle of it. "Having two foreigners within Wonderland is considered a crime or even a-"

"Don't concern yourself with this affair." Nightmare said. "The girl may have taken the medicine but Wonderland has rejected her."

"How can you tell?"

He snapped his fingers and the vial floated out of her pocket and into his outstretched hand. Only minutes ago it had been empty but now a few drops of liquid sloshed against the bottle. Unlike the original crystal clear medicine that had once taken refuge inside the vial now a liquid that was black as tar resided in it.

"But that's!"

Nightmare nodded. "Yes, and she will only have so long to prove herself worthy of being the foreigner."

**...**

**A/N: How did you all like that ending? So I'm incorporating the plot earlier in this story, it's not exactly the same as the last one so don't worry, and am making things better as far as character development. So what do you think is in the bottle? And if your guess is poison then you're wrong!**


End file.
